Betrayed At Its Price
by chibi anger
Summary: Why did they betray me? Why? I am confused, but I will rise to the top and make them bow down to me, regretting they ever left me. But, is it the right thing to do? Pairing undecided until later chapters.
1. Prologue: To The Top

**Hey there starting a new story cause I felt like it. Hope you enjoy Betrayed and it's Price! And making sure to point this out, I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

As I stood there wanting no contact with the world around me, I felt so betrayed by my so called friends. They treated me like garbage, wanting to be disposed of at their call. I believed them. I trusted them. Where did it get me? Nowhere, just nowhere. I feel so numb. The world is all dark around me for 4 years, no trace of sunshine or warmth. I forgot what those felt like anyway. All I know what to feel was cold, calloused and sadness. For 4 years, my routine was wake up, eat, train, more training, rest, more training, cry( I don't now) and sleep; that's how my life was all this time.I don't know what to do but wait for hope. Hope that I know will not come at any moment, for Ash Ketchum is long gone from the world. What should I do? Show them that I'm not weak or pathetic like they thought I was? NO. I'll make them regret that they were my friends from the beginning anyway. I walked down the victory, keeping my hood down so no one I know can identify me. I make my way to the Indigo Plateau, ready to challenge the Elite 4 after defeating all those trainers who strived to do their best. I envy them with their friends comforting them of their loss. I wish I had friends, REAL ONES. As I defeated every single Elite 4, I moved on to the champion. Lance grinned at me, waiting for me to beck my call to the Pokemon I chose; I smirked at him, knowing that I will win this battle. Not just for glory, but for self-reassurance. I did not even know I still had the humbleness of Ash- no ,wait, my old self, gotta work on that. In the end it was a hard match, but I managed to defeat this so called champion. As I stood there with the trophy and the championship celebration started I can't help but wonder, my friends will no longer see me as Ash Ketchum, the poor guy they betrayed, but the Kanto Champion, Satoshi.

* * *

**Thanks for reading the Prologue and hope you enjoyed it! :)**


	2. 4 Years Ago

**I thought I was not going to get anything at all! Thanks to you guys that I got pumped up and went into my iPod and started typing away immediately for a new chapter. Thanks! This is just a story out of boredom, but thanks to your guys support I was serious about it, well after this chapter I'm expecting to type away on my iPod for future ones! And if you're wondering if this story going to be short, my goal is to at least have 2,000+ words per chapter(not including Authors Notes). I'm very sorry for any grammar mistakes, my beta reader A.K.A my sister was too lazy to edit it so I did it myself. And for disclaimer, I don't own Pokemon, but my 7 seven year old guy friends' wishes they did.**

* * *

**4 years ago**

A figure was running in the shadows with tears in his eyes glistening in the moonlight, the guy went through a series of mental and physical state as can see by one person. His clothes were tattered and bruised due to the running in the forest and his face etched with pain of sadness and betrayal. He finally reached the clearing of the forest and was surrounded by a river and a waterfall breaking the silence. He quietly washes his face out of its misery taking in the coolness of the water, but even that did not calm the trainer. His Pikachu stood there feeling pity to its trainer; angry at his friend and everybody. He knows that his trainer is not capable of winning every match that's thrown at him, but they would have understood right? No they shunned him as he was to their eyes, pathetic and weak, he did go to the finals and lost to Paul but what? Just cause one is mean and cold but treats their Pokémon as if weapons. And a trainer who was kind hearted doing nothing wrong, not even caring to win but to have fun. They chose that person over the kind hearted one in a heartbeat; that tells a lot there. They simply dragged its poor trainers to their spells binding him with false love and accusation but to only crush him in the end as if he meant nothing to them. He will be by his trainer's side through thick and thin. Even if it's just to comfort him or help him get the justice he needs to finish. It will make sure that it's by his trainer's side when he actually gets justice and see their little faces when they cry, beg, scream, and even kneel down to the trainers making them want to regret their actions. It will be all worth it in the end.**(A/N Yeah, show em' Pikachu!)**

"Pikachu?" The trainer beckoned for his only companion.

Pikachu went by his side nudging him on the legs reassuring that he was going nowhere.

"Pikapi?" It asked the trainer. But then he met his gaze at a pile of abandoned clothes. It consisted of black cargo pants, white shirt, drawstring backpack, and a hood covering almost the person's entire body especially the face; which you can see.

"Pikachu, it's your last chance to back away, you can leave me and be happy like they probably are right now to get rid of me….." Pikachu could see the hurt in his eyes thinking what could happen if it left. His trainer would be heartbroken from his expression.

"Or you can join me and travel around Kanto to prove I'm not a person that would betrayal people by fighting? It's your choice; either back away or not? I'll be happy with your decision whatever it may be? Besides I'll bet you'll leave me anyway, who would stick with a guy like me." He broke into sobs looking dead straight at Pikachu waiting for its decision.

Pikachu went straight to him nudging him again signaling that he is going nowhere.

The young trainer cooed to his Pikachu to follow him to the abandoned clothing. He dressed into them and stored his old clothing at the bottom of the bag. Pikachu jumped on the trainer's shoulder.

"Pikachu, Ash Ketchum is no longer here, but Satoshi is."

_Flashback (A few hours ago)_

"_Pikachu, we lost….."_

"_Pikapi"_

"_Ash! You're so lame! You lost to Paul? I thought you were strong!" Misty called out from behind him. She glared at him while in one arm, it was circled around Paul._

"_Yeah Ash, if Paul wasn't here I would have slept through the whole thing!" Iris called having her other arm entwisted with Paul's other arm._

"_Ash! It's like the Silver Conference! A very boring battle. Now my hero is Paul not you." Max said as in a matter of fact._

"_I believed in you Ash, I really did, but now I don't know so much….." Brock said with a very cold stare and was behind Paul._

"_Your flavor battle style was not compared to Paul's, it was bland and dull, I hated that flavor and now I found a new one." Cilan said stepping to be behind Paul's back._

"_Ashy boy, your always a loser and always will be!" Gary shouted proudly trying to make Paul his friend._

"_Ash, you were the most pathetic person I've ever battled in my life, to prove to all of us that you can really be strong, defeat me, which is like, NEVER! Hah! But still, if you ever defeat me, I would cry, beg, kneel, and bow down before you, but that is if you ever defeat me!" Paul sneered at Ash and his friends agreed by giving simultaneous headshakes. _**(A/N JERKS!)**

_Ash cried out in pain and went to leave the building. It was too unbearable to hear their laughs. As he was going out he bumped into his mother. Judging from the look of his face, she knew what happened and sneered at her son's so called friends. So she ushered him to a hotel room where she stayed._

"_I know what your friends what they did to you and it's unbearable to see you like this. So I had this plan with Oak and you must go my son. You must make a fake name and run far away from here, Sinnoh. Here I have a ticket for you to go back to Kanto. Take this iPhone_ **(A/N They have Apple devices, so yeah.)**_ also to contact Prof. Oak when you get there. Here is a credit card for you with a huge amount of money for you to live off. Ash, make me a proud mother and defeat that so called Paul. Do it for both of us, but more for yourself. You promise? I will be there for you and go through the forest and I have clothes laid out for you before you go back so no one will recognize you. Go! You must go before they can hurt you any longer!" His mother screamed encouraging him to_ _go._** (A/N I didn't want Delia to hurt her son like the rest of the other stories, so I made her the one who supported Ash during the story.)**

_He left and that's where it began._

Back to the Present

He took one last look at the note his mother left him in the bag and stuffed it in his pocket.

"Let's go Pikachu, let's prove to them we are strong, and make my mother proud."

Little did he know one of his friends was in the shadows watching him from afar. **(A/N Who could it be?)** They refused to believe their other friends also, but believed Ash was the true hero. She overheard him say that they were going off to Kanto. She swirled her body ready to leave. What's her next destination? Kanto.

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun! I wonder who this mysterious person is? I'll give you guys a hint, look again on the flashback and see who was not included. ;) Thanks for the support and R&R! ~ Ri-Ri out!**


	3. Back To The Present

**Hey guys tried my best with the longest chapter of Betrayal At Its Price so far with 1,800+ words. Oh yeah if your wondering who the pairing will be, hint hint, wink wink, it's not Cynthia. You guys will find out soon enough in the end of this chapter, maybe not! Oops, spoiler. So I will stop ranting and let you guys get on with the story already. My plan is to give you guys 5 daily chapters making this the 3rd one before school starts and start maybe a weekly update depends if I have projects and such and such. And for disclaimer, 7 year old guy friends' don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

**Back To The Present**

**? POV**

"And the winner of this match is Satoshi!" A girl watched with her eyes sparkling. She knew coming to Kanto was one of the best decisions she's ever done. She got up from her chair and went to pay the cashier for her meal. All she could think about was, "I finally found you Sato- no wait, Ash…." The girl left with high hopes about finding out the location of her friend. She was determined to get to him even if it meant being pushed away, she'll do it. She's that desperate. Her blue eyes gazed at the sky signaling that it's going to be a good day.

**Satoshi's POV**

"Man, that was exhausting wasn't it Pikachu?" Satoshi asked the Pikachu who was scampering around the room.

"Pikapi, Pikachu." Pikachu answered back showing that he was also tired from the events.

Satoshi laid down on the bed with a defeated sigh. He just won the championship and now he was crowned victor of Kanto. He couldn't help but smirk at the thought. Kanto champion huh? Can't wait to meet a certain person.

"Paul, I'm waiting for you." He said before falling to a slumber.

_**Satoshi's Dream (4 Years Ago)**_

_I took out the iPhone that my mother gave me before I left Sinnoh and Contacted Prof. Oak._

"_Hey Ash I see your around already. Come by to my lab and I'll help you set up a fake trainer card." Prof. Oak said with a hint of sympathy._

"_Ok Prof. Oak, I'll come by, shortly." Satoshi said with no emotion and hanged up afterwards._

_Shortly he was at Prof. Oak's Lab and went to ring the doorbell. But to his surprise it wasn't Prof. Oak that answered the door, but Gary._

"_Oh, hey there what can I do for you?" Gary asked with a hint of surprise._

"_Oh, I came by to see Prof. Oak." Satoshi said coldly. Why of all people must he be the one to answer? Oh well, let's see where this goes._

"_I haven't seen you around here? Are you a new trainer?" Gary asked while walking him down the lab._

"_Oh, yes I am, I came to see Prof. Oak for a license, you know to participate in the league." Satoshi said not minding him._

"_Oh, oh well then here's his lab. Good luck in the league though, one of my friends totally blew it on us, and we think he's just so pathetic you know. If you ever see him, tell him I said Hi Ashy Loser hope you had fun losing! I can defeat you any day!" Gary laughed triumphal. Satoshi couldn't help but smirk at him._

"_Ok I'll make sure to tell him that when I meet him, you know what after I register, let's battle. Pretend I'm that "Ash" person you're talking about and fight me like you'd fight him." Satoshi said now grinning at Gary. He couldn't help it, he just had to._

"_Ok then, I'll battle you?"_

"_Satoshi"_

"_Ok then, I'll battle you Satoshi like I'll battle "Ash". Better get ready cause I won't show mercy! Paul is my mentor now and he's encouraging me to get stronger-"_

"_More like to encourage you to be a backstabber and an abuser to Pokémon."_

"_Don't talk about him like that! He's a hero, champion of the Sinnoh league. If he was here he would defeat you in a cinch." Gary said fumed by this "Satoshi" person._

"_Whatever let me get registered already and let's have that battle of ours, shall we." Satoshi pushed against Gary's shoulder with no manner and went straight to Prof. Oak's lab closing the door behind him._

"_I'm sorry Ash; I thought he left just a while ago." Prof. Oak very apologetic towards him._

"_It's ok. Besides, I get to battle him anyway so let's get started?"_

"_What's your name?"_

"_Satoshi."_

"_Starter Pokémon?"_

"_Just put Riolu."_

"_Riolu? Where did you get one?" Prof. Oak asked confused._

"_Well I was on my way to the ferry to Kanto when I spotted a Riolu, I helped it for a while, and so it wanted to come with me so I let it." I said as a matter of fact._

"_Oh, ok. R.O.B.?"_**(A/N Region of Birth)**

"_Kanto"_

"_Hometown?"_

"_Pallet Town."_

"_Wait, you're not changing it?" Prof. Oak asked dumbstruck._

"_Why should I? Besides it will be more fun to see their faces when they see where I came from." I said now with a full smirk._

"_Ok, here is your Trainer Card, and a pokedex and some Poke balls." Prof. Oak said as he rushes to give it to him._

"_Music to my ears, I'll be going. After I defeat that grandson of yours though."_

_As he left the room Prof. Oak picked up was what seen as a picture frame. Inside was a picture of Ash and Gary when they were still little grinning at the camera._

"_What happened to cause this mess?" Prof. Oak thought._

_As Satoshi was stepping out, he saw Gary holding a poke ball which he knew held his dear Umbreon._

"_This is going to be fun." He thought._

"_Take back about what you said about Paul and I won't have to battle you newbie." Gary said gripping his poke ball tighter._

"_No way! Besides I've been dying for that battle." Satoshi said as he released his Riolu._

"_A Riolu huh? That's your starter. How pathetic."_

"_We'll show just how pathetic this little Riolu is. Riolu, close combat."_

_In the blink of an eye Riolu was behind kicking Umbreon anywhere with no mercy and slammed it against the wall._

"_Umbreon, no! You'll pay... Umbreon, shadow ball!"_

"_Riolu, catch it."_

_Umbreon threw the shadow ball dead straight at Riolu hoping to hit it but to its surprise Riolu caught it and threw it back at him making him unable to battle._

"_Who are you?" Gary asked coldly as he was picking up the unconscious Umbreon from the floor._

"_I'm Satoshi, Betrayed Champion. Watch for me at the Indigo League and you'll see what I mean."_

_He just left Gary dumbstruck at the cold floor and left the lab._

**Paul's POV (A/N Dun Dun Dun! He's Back!)**

Here I am at Kanto about to challenge all the Gym Leaders for badges and defeat that so called Satoshi, their new Champion. I felt a wave of familiarity from that guy, but I shrugged it off. He's going down all I'll make sure of it. I went to Prof. Oak's Lab not caring if Gary is there or not. I don't really give a care to any of that loser's friends. They just surround me cause I won. So why should I care about them.

**? POV**

Ughh! Why didn't I challenge the league earlier? Stupid, Stupid! My only chance to see Sato- no wait, Ash is if I make it to the league. Why didn't I plan this earlier? Oh well 5 badges and 2 ribbons. Saffron City, here I come!I reached the Gym hoping it was open, but unfortunantly it isn't. I went through the City hoping to find something productive to do when a poster for a Pokemon contest caught my eye. Perfect, just what I needed. I went and signed up for the contest and waited backstage for my turn. So to put a long contest to a short story, I won the contest and proudly held my 3 ribbon in my palm. I miss the times when Ash would cheer me on through thick and thin. And when I won he say things of encouragement. Why? Why did they have to do that to him? Oh well it's better to get to the league faster, the better. I went to the Pokemon center to heal my Pokemon. Afterwards I trained them for the Gym match tomorrow. Confident that they can do well enough I went to a deep slumber. The next day I hoped the Gym was open, but again; it was closed. I sighed walking away from the door defeated. So I went to a park and sat on a bench enjoying the day. I went to get some Crepes nearby and sat on the same bench again. I released my Pokemon and gave them half of my Crepe to them. They ate it rather quickly and sat on my lap for the mean time enjoying the day also. I returned my Pokemon as I went to get up from the bench when I suddenly bumped into someone. It was a lady with an Alakazam next to her. She outstretched her hands to help me up.

"Hey there I'm sorry about that. I wasn't watching where I was going and I just suddenly bumped into to you." She said as she lifted me up.

"Oh no! I'm also sorry about that. I was suppose to challenge the Gym today, but it was closed so I just wonder around the city to pass time."

"Oh you just talked to the right person, I'm Sabrina and the Gym Leader of Saffron. Here for my payback for earlier I'll open up the Gym just for you today."

"Thanks! I really appreciate it!"

We headed into her Gym going to our designated podium. The referee took out his flags for signaling the winner on either side. I gripped my poke ball as if it was my dear life. Calm down, you can't waste any minute, you have to meet him!

"This match is a 3 on 3 battle With Gym leader Sabrina and the Challenger. Only the challenger is allowed to substitute their Pokemon during the battle. Begin!" The referee hollered throughout the Gym.

"Hey before we start this match, mind telling me your name?" Sabrina asked me curiously.

"My name is..." I said as I released my Pokemon. I knew this was a good day after all.

* * *

**Huh? So we finally get to know who this person is! Yay! You guys know the drill. R&R! ~Ri-Ri out!**


	4. Dawn Berlitz

**I think you guys already figured out who this mystery person is judging from the chapter name. Unfortunantly this is 2nd to the last daily update chapter I'm going to have before I start the weekly basis. :( Hope you guys enjoy the chapter as usual and apologize for the Gym battle. I'm a newbie at writing battle scenes so, yeah. Ok I will stop ranting and give you guys the time to read the chapter. This is short cause it's only focused on Dawn. Also I officially owe Guest 10 bucks! And for disclaimer, I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

**Dawn Berlitz**

_Last Chapter_

"_Hey before we start this match mind telling me your name?" Sabrina asked me curiously._

"_My name is..." I said as I released my Pokemon. I knew this was going to be a good day after all._

**End of Flashback.**

"My name is Dawn Berlitz and I'm from Twinleaf Town." I said as I released my first Pokemon who happens to be Piplup.

"Ok then Dawn, let's get this battle on shall we?" Sabrina said pumped up.

"Make the first move Dawn."

"Ok then, Piplup bubble beam!"

Piplup span up to the ceiling and bubbles started to spring out from it's beak. It hit Sabrina's Kadabra, but showing no serious damage to the Pokemon.

"Kadabra, Psychic!"

Kadabra eyes began to glow blue and that light formed around Piplup trapping him and lifting him high up, when the Kadabra thought the height was worthy enough; he dropped Piplup and Piplup landed with a thud on the Gym floor causing a ditch and a sandy mist.

"Piplup!"

Piplup lifted itself up from the ground showing bruises and cuts all over him. One eye was closed and one hand was down while the other was diagonal as if he was trying to get and balance himself. Kadabra looked with an amused expression seeing Piplup was still not unconscious. Hehe, that little penguin is stronger than you thought big guy. Kadabra waited for us to make our move and we will.

"Piplup use Ice Beam!"

Piplup jumped up high and opened it's beak letting thunder looking lines out but instead it freezes Pokemon. Kadabra was hit critically and Dawn used that time to call Piplup to use Drill Peck and Kadabra was unable to battle.

"Kadabra is unable to battle Piplup wins!"...**(A/N I'm very sorry I don't know that rest of Sabrina's Pokemon so I'm going to stop here.)**

"Can you believe it Piplup? We Won!" Dawn said excitedly. It was a very close call with Sabrina's last Pokemon and Togekiss. She held the ribbon up in the sun admiring it. She was only a few steps closer until she can finally meet Ash.

"Well off to Cinnabar Island!"

Shockingly we got to Cinnabar Island faster than we thought. I went to the Pokemon Center to ask where the Gym might be and the Nurse Joy told me there was no Gym. What? There's gotta be. Did they move it somewhere.

"Man Piplup I thought we were on a roll here." I said as I sighed. Where might the Gym be? Oh well this Dawn never gives up. Then suddenly I remember something Ash told me about the Gym here.

_Flashback_

_"Whoa Ash, that's a lot of badges!" _

_"Yeah, did you know in the Kanto ones there, the 7th badge, you have to solve a mystery to find it."_

_"Really? What kind."_

_"Well, there is this riddler, if you find him he will tell you the location of the new Gym. He might look like a hippie of some sort, but you'll find out who he truly is."_

_"Oh."_

**End of Flashback**

That's it! I need to find a hippie looking guy who likes riddles! Well that's easier said than done cause everybody here looks like hippies.

"Excuse me there young lady would you like to hear a riddle of mine?"

"Uh yeah, sure."

"This town used to be peaceful until it became a tourist trap, there lies a building where firefighters can't defeat the fire."

"Oh, isn't that..." I said as I looked up to the volcano. Wait, volcano, that's it! That's where the new Gym is cause obviously Firefighters can't fight the fire in a volcano!

"It's a Volcano sir!"

Very well young lady you are one of the few to solve that mystery quick. For your reward I will challenge you in that volcano tomorrow. I am Blaine the Gym Leader of Cinnabar Island. See you soon." Blaine said as he ran off.

"Can't you believe it Piplup we found the Gym Leader and he offered to battle me!"

"Piplup!"

As I was walking I bumped into someone with a hood covering his. He looked very mysterious and when he saw me he suddenly tensed up.

"I'm sorry I wasn't watching where I was walking!" I said apologetically. Who is this guy?

"Me too, I'm sorry." Then suddenly a Pikachu came out of his shoulders and peeked out wondering what was wrong.

"Buneary!"

"Buneary what are you doing out of your poke ball! Get back in there!" I said embarrassed. The guy chuckled at me thinking it was funny, but it only made my face more beet red. As I tried to put Buneary back into it's poke ball she jumped to dodge it and hugged Pikachu like she knew it.

"Buneary!" Phew! finally I got it back into it's poke ball.

"Sorry about that, my Buneary loves to jump over Pikachus. My name is Dawn by the way." I said as I outstretched my hand to the guy. He shook it but when I asked for his name he wouldn't answer. Double mysterious.

"Hey, you know one of my friends also has a Pikachu. I miss him a lot." I said tearing up.

"Oh, really my friends abandoned me. I don't know what it feels like to have friends anymore." The guy said. More tears came out of my eyes.

"Really? That's what my friends did to that friend of mine who has a Pikachu. Obviously I left them saying they were traitors and why would they call themselves his friends. I'm actually been in Kanto for 5 years fighting the Gyms so I can meet him in the League. I really miss him."

"Wow. That friend of yours must be lucky to have a friend like you. You actually came here to challenge the Gyms for him? Wow, I'm speechless." The guy was now in tears also but it was mostly covered by his hood.

"Uh-huh, I'm waiting for tomorrow so I can challenge the Gym here."

"Hey, if you don't mind can I watch?"

"Sure! Why not?"

"Ok, see ya tomorrow."

"See ya!" I said as I waved off. I felt something very familiar with that guy, but oh well.

**Satoshi's POV**

"We found a friend Pikachu, we found a true one."

"Pikachu."

I couldn't tell her, I just couldn't tell her it was me. I was too moved that she's actually doing all these Gym battles for me. Oh well, maybe tomorrow I will tell her who I am if she wins the Gym Battle with Blaine. I will tell her. Cause out of everyone.

She's the one I loved the most.

* * *

**Awwww! That's so sweet of you Satoshi! Sorry about the lateness of this chapter. Something's coming up and it's called school. Ughh. I had to go schoool shopping yesterday so I couldn't update. Maybe if you guys are lucky enough I might upload the next chapter tonight or early tomorrow if I actually get typin' on my iPod. You guys know the drill! ~Ri-Ri out!**


	5. I Love You

**Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! I couldn't update for two whole WEEKS! I was sick for week and when I thought I could finally get back to typing, I had to go back to school which meant no updates because I'm in advance classes so they expect a lot of work from you. At least I sneaked this chapter on an extra notebook whenever I can. So here's a new chapter of Betrayed At It's Price. Hope to make up my loss by updating at Friday. And for disclaimer I don't own Pokemon.**

**And here's the songs that I put in the bottom of the chapter.**

**The Scientist By Coldplay**

**youtube dot com/watch?v=EdBym7kv2IM**

**Chasing Cars By Snow Patrol**

**youtube dot com/watch?v=XaKr98ktoxU**

**Moon River By Henri Mancini**

**youtube dot com/watch?v=2Ed07ogWgiw**

**Substitute the dot with a period and you're good to go!**

* * *

**Dawn**

I just found out today that there was a festival here at Cinnabar Island! Unfortunantly Blaine had to help out so our challenge was postponed until tomorrow. Man was the festival spectacular! There were lanterns hanging above the stands and the stands were filled with food and all sorts of games. I tried the Gold Fish scooping contest and I would've won if it weren't for Piplup falling into the water and breaking my net. It was so much fun in Wak-a-Diglett also. I got the highest score and won a Shaymin and Mew plushie. When thought things couldn't be any better, it just got worst. I saw these guys holding sake bottles and their faces looked flushed. Oh no. They're coming towards me! What should I do! Before I could move away one guy already grabbed my shoulder holding me in place.

"Hey there young miss, would you like to hang out with some hot guys like us! Trust meh'! you won't regret a thing! You're such a beauty!"

These guys are making me feel so dirty! I want to go away. C'mon Dawn! Find a way out of this mess! As you say no need to worry. Well maybe it's OK to worry... for now.

"We won't hurt you! We're just looking for some fun!"

"Sorry! I don't hag out with guys like you!" I swatted the guy's hand away. Now they look serious! Uh oh. Now's the time to worry!

The guys are now attempting to grab me. I closed my eyes waiting for the contact, but strange I didn't feel anything. Strange? Then suddenly I heard a grunt from one of the guys and someone spoke in a low dangerous and I recognise who it was.

"Hey didn't you hear what she said? Leave her alone!"

It's that mysterious guy with the Pikachu from yesterday. In the blink of an eye Buneary came out of her Poke ball.

"Buneary!"

"Buneary! Get back here!"

It didn't listen to my command and went straight to the frightened Pikachu. Suddenly Pikachu was tackled to the ground and I used that time to return Buneary to her Poke ball. The guy chuckled at me and I felt embarrassed,but it felt familiar to me. Then we were interrupted by those by those guys itching for a fight.

"Hey! She wanted to come with us right miss?" I feel so nauseous now.

Well I heard she didn't, so back off!"

"You wanna fight boy? Bring it on!"

I saw the leader curl his hand into a fist and lashed it straight at him. The guy with the Pikachu grabbed onto his hand and twisted it earning it another grunt from the leader. Then something unexpected happened.

"Aura Sphere!" The guy shot the blue orb at the leader causing him to fly 20 feet backwards.

"If this doesn't put you in your place I will do more than just that!"

"Sorry! Ok! Men retreat!" I saw the leader get up and ushered his gang to step away.

"Are you ok Dawn?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks a lot! I was in a big pinch there!"

"Well, that's what friends do right?" I saw him smile underneath his hood and it felt and looked sincere.

"Yeah. Hey! Wanna hang out with me for the rest of the festival!"

"Ok? Sure I guess."

We dashed to the octopus balls stand first, getting some because that fight made him and I just plain starving. While I was eating my share, I wondered one thing, why isn't he telling me anything about him? Not even a name. I'm dying to know here. Only I know is that he has a Pikachu and he doesn't like to talk a lot. Whoah! The next thing I saw was that plate that he had is finished! I only looked away for a second and he's finished with it! I had to chuckle he's so much like Ash. Wait? Why did I think about Ash just now? They are similar in a way. Aura, Pikachu, Appetite, and more. I stared at him while he tickled his Pikachu in the chin. Maybe I can ask him later. After that we split up because he had something to do. So I waved goodbye, but I was puzzled why he was going to the forest.

**Satoshi**

I wish I can tell her it was me. I really wish. But I had no time and the timing is just not right! I want to tell her! Really bad. I pulled out my ear buds and sat on the cliff admiring the city lights while I was listening to **"The Scientist" By Coldplay. **It really reflects my situation right now, I wanna start over. As I was listening to the second song **"Chasing Cars" By Snow Patrol**, I felt someone hug me on the shoulders and they were crying.

"You don't have to be afraid to tell me about yourself, Ash."

I turned around and saw Dawn on top of me looking pained and hurt. No don't cry. I don't want you to be sad.

"I'm sorry. I thought you were going to leave me. Like the others did."

"I wouldn't leave you even if it meant my life."

She was still sad I hugged her to at least help it stop. I wiped away her tears, it doesn't match her.

"You know why I never will leave you?"

"Why?"

"Because, I love you stupid!"

I stared at her shock. She loved me. I love you too!

"Dawn...I..."

"So you don't like me. Ok then, I'm sorry."

Before she went away grabbed her hand and twisted her body so she was facing me then I grabbed onto her shoulders real hard and I kissed her, real hard.

Time was still, nothing was moving. All we could hear was the sound of the ocean hitting the cliff.

We broke up embarrassed and flushed, we didn't need words though, we just hugged each other for the time being.

Suddenly we heard **"Moon River" By Henri Mancini **blaring from somewhere and being the gentlemen I am I asked her for a dance. She said yes and grabbed onto my hand.

**Moon River**

**___[instrumental-first verse]_**

**_Moon river, wider than a mile_**

___Ash held tight to Dawn's waist and Dawn held tight to Ash's neck while they started to do a slow rhythmic dance. _

**_I'm crossin' you in style some day_**

_They continued to do their pace and Ash lifted Dawn's hand and twisted her hand earning him a chuckle from Dawn._

**_Old dream maker, you heartbreaker  
Wherever you're goin', I'm goin' your way_**

**_Two drifters, off to see the world_**

_Ash still held a tight embrace on Dawn while he brought her upper body down causing an arch and they bend down just staring at each other's eyes._

**_There's such a lot of world to see  
We're after the same rainbow's end, waitin' 'round the bend  
My huckleberry friend, Moon River, and me__._**

**_Two drifters, off to see the world_**

_Ash pulled up Dawn's body and the two kept their embrace while just stepping in a small circle back and forth.  
_

**_There's such a lot of world to see  
We're after the same rainbow's end, waitin' 'round the bend_**

___They broke up and just stared at each other, Ash holding Dawn's waist still._

**_My huckleberry friend, Moon River, and me._**

_Ash closed the gap between him and Dawn while she closed her eyes. They shared a sweet kiss and and just sat by the cliff looking at the city lights holding onto each other's hand._

"I love you, Dawn." Then we feel asleep underneath the moonlight.

* * *

**AWWWWWWWWWWWW! Screaming like a fangirl! I didn't want to wait till' 20 chapters later when they get together, no I like early, early is good! What do you guys think? You guys know the drill! R&R! ~Ri-ri out!**


End file.
